A system is known in the prior art (refer to Patent Reference #1) in which images that have been photographed with a portable telephone equipped with a digital camera are uploaded to a server upon the internet, and these images that have been uploaded are downloaded by a plurality of users such as family or friends or the like.
Moreover, a system is known in the prior art in which photography is performed by detecting a photographic subject. With the automatic photography system disclosed in Patent Reference #2, wireless tags are distributed to various users with information related to users stored upon these tags, and photographic units that are installed at various locations for photography shoot images of the users when the wireless tags that the users hold are detected.    Patent Reference #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-341298    Patent Reference #2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-99439